Dark Hero
by Saholia
Summary: Kagome meets her past—which ends up saving her. **Written for Dokuga's Spectrum Challenge**
1. Indigo

_Dark Hero_ by Saholia Spectrum Challenge

**Title:** Dark Hero  
**Author:** Saholia  
**Prompt:** Spectrum Challenge - Indigo  
**Genre:** Romance  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings: **None really  
**Word Count:** 637  
**A/N:** Enjoy!  
**Summary:** Kagome meets her past—which ends up saving her.  
**Link:** Give us the URL to your story.

...

...

Darkness.

All around her darkness clung tightly to every corner, tree ad building. The cool night air was music to the dancing leaves on their swaying branches. Kagome relished the feel of her hair caressed lightly the wind—reminding her of her mother's gentle touch. She looked up to see the bright indigo sky dusted with glistering little diamonds.

She loved the darkness of the nights. It always allowed her to be truly free and here in the midnight hour, enclosed by the protection of its obscurity, she could allow her imagination free reins. It was then she could explore the darker side of life—producing the sense of danger and mystery about her. It was in one of those nights, she'd met her dark knight.

Sin.

That was the only word for him. Surely as mysterious and dangerous as the night she so dearly loved. He'd swooped down and rescued her when she most needed him—though she'd never admit that. Specially to him, it would only increase his arrogance. Kagome frowned at the thought, he'd been arrogant even when he'd aided her.

She had been walking down the very same street she did now, the sun had set a good few hours ago, casting the city in an indigo watercolor. Kagome had been returning to her apartment from a late night class at the university she attended. Not a soul had been about outside, all peacefully retired for the night.

She had been too distracted daydreaming about her latest novel, when she heard the footsteps. By then, it'd been simply too late. A large beefy hand had clamped over her mouth and another one had pinned her arms to her side as she was dragged to the alley she'd been passing. The scent of cheap whiskey had hit her nose, making her dizzy. Kagome had bitten down hard on her offender's hand, and kicked with her feet—to no avail. When she was thrust painfully towards the side of the building, she'd cried out in pain.

Without warning, her offender had been yanked off her and thrown to the other wall across from her; unconscious. In an instant she'd recognized him, though her brain continued to try and find some logic and make her believe he was simply a figment of her imagination. But there was no denying it, how could she ever forget those amber eyes that haunted her from the day the well closed? How could she ever think to forget that long silver mane or that ethereal handsome face? No, she could never forget her greatest foe.

Her lips had trembled as she spoke, a fact she chastised herself for till the day, "Y-you...you can't be _here_..."

Kagome remembered when Sesshomaru had stared down at her, an unreadable expression on his face as always. He'd looked up towards the darkening sky, now a darker hue of indigo, and reached down to pull her up. She'd been surprised and unable to pull away when he'd reached down and looked into her eyes, and had to cling tighter to him when he jumped up and landed on the building's roof.

A sweet smile spread on Kagome's lips with the memory. He'd looked up towards the sky and then back down at her, contemplatively.

"What are you looking at, Sesshomaru?" Kagome had asked tentatively. He'd scrutinized her face—her eyes most of all.

"Indigo...your eyes have not changed, miko..."When he had finally answered, he'd turned back and left.

She hadn't known what he'd been looking for, or how he'd survived over 500 years, but she was glad. In that moment in time and space, she'd been glad he'd survived. He saved her...her sinfully dark hero. And now, she walked the same streets, wondering when she'd see her once enemy again.


	2. Yellow

_Bus Stop_ by Saholia Spectrum Challenge  
**  
**

**Title:** Bus Stop  
**Author:** Saholia  
**Prompt:** Spectrum Challenge - Yellow  
**Genre:** Romance  
**AU/CU:** CU  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings: **None really  
**Word Count:** 600  
**A/N:** Enjoy! Continuation of "Dark Hero"  
**Summary:** Kagome is stalked on the way to the bus.

...

...

...

Iridescent yellow eyes stared at her from deep within the shadows of the alleyway. Kagome would of passed it by as a cat if those piercing eyes weren't a good six feet off the ground. They glinted reflecting the small light rays reflecting from the half dead light post on the street. That wasn't the only thing bothering her, what was bothering her was that they were trained solely on her.

If she took a step to the right, those eyes trailed to the right. If she moved to the left, those same yellow eyes would follow. Kagome furrowed her brows, perhaps it was a cat—a demon cat? No, there was no more youkai in her time—there couldn't be. The sudden image of her night hero crossed her third eye. She sighed and looked down the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of the bus she waited on. Kagome hated taking the late night bus—the bus driver always gave her the creeps.

Then again, who in their right minds would enjoy to drive up and down deserted streets in the middle of the night than some creepy old man? She sighed again, hoping that when she turned back those eyes would be gone. As if those eyes had read her mind, they were gone the moment Kagome turned back. She searched for them and even strained her eyes to catch a glimpse of those iridescent eyes, but they were...gone. Just like that, they'd deserted her. Kagome found herself missing the eerie feeling the eyes of an unknown being gave her.

Kagome was captured by the sudden urge to cross the street and search for those glowing yellow eyes. She felt her chest tighten at their loss, but shook her head. '_Easy girl..._' she told herself. She should be glad those eyes were gone and not staring at her, and not yearning for them to return.

Kagome closed her eyes and thought back to the previous week. _...your eyes have not changed, miko. _Kagome smiled at the memory. She knew she shouldn't be wishing to be in his presence again or to see him again, yet her heart was a treacherous thing.

"Your bus is approaching..."

Kagome jumped high at the smooth voice so close to her. Her heart pounding like the rhythm of an African drum, she turned to look to her side, and found the one she'd been thinking about. She could hardly speak past the lump in her throat as she place one hand to her frantic heart.

Bright honeyed eyes stared down at her, and Kagome knew who those eerie yellow eyes had belonged to in an instant.

"You were watching me..." she spoke without thinking. She almost blushed when he lifted a brow if it hadn't been for the lack of oxygen suddenly.

Sesshomaru seemed to be thinking his answer, before looking towards the approaching bus, "You humans get distracted too easily."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say. Looking up at him, she knew he was avoiding her eyes. "I thought you were a demon," she said looking down at her shoes.

Sesshomaru looked down at her dark hair cascading down her back; her thick bangs hiding her wondrous eyes from him. _If she only knew..._

"I am a demon, miko," his silky voice sending caressed through her body.

"An evil demon, Sesshomaru," she whispered.

"Not a demon miko...but perhaps worse ," with that, he turned around and walked away. Kagome scrambled in the bus before it closed its doors as she continued to watch her past walk away.


	3. Orange

_Neko in my Darkness!_ by Saholia Spectrum Challenge

**  
Title:** _Neko in my Darkness!_  
**Author:** Saholia  
**Prompt:** Spectrum Challenge - Orange  
**Genre:** Romance  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings: **None  
**Word Count:** 1365  
**A/N:** Continuation of "Dark Hero"  
**Summary:** Kagome meets someone else from her past—who ends up wanting to...What!?.

...

...

...

Once again she was surrounded by darkness, but his time she wasn't outside—neither was it night. Kagome's wide eyes snapped from side to side, trying to figure out what happened. Walking forwards he bumped into a large smooth object, she reached out with her hands and felt the hard cold surface of what she guessed was a car. She had followed her cat to the apartment's parking lot, all the way down in what she could guess was the basement? There were no windows down in the parking lot, only large lights hanging from the low roof. She could feel the panic followed by the familiar claustrophobic attack.

To her right she heard faint footsteps and she pivoted towards the sound. There was only two doors to the parking lot aside from the two car entrances, and she wanted to run towards them at the moment. But...she couldn't, somehow, the lights had gone off. _Perhaps a power failure?_ Kagome thought.

She heard the footsteps again, this time much closer and closed her eyes against the frightening panic. Letting her senses loose, she opened her mind and stretched her aura around her—like a rubber band. She felt absolutely nothing, and that scared her more than anything. It was October, the month of terror and horror, and it wouldn't surprise her if one of the kids from the apartments wanted to play a prank. She only hoped they'd get it over with soon.

Kagome felt her way around until she had to reach out towards the next car...and then the next. As soon as her steps continued, so did the other set of footsteps she heard. For every step she took, so did the other. She stopped, it stopped. Darkness was her element—her revenue to freedom, and the fact that someone was using it against her was infuriating.

No longer was she afraid, now anger fueled her determined step. She was going to turn on the lights and by the Kami's she would give whoever it was a good piece of her mind! Her eyes still closed, she pictured the parking lot in her mind, guessing about where she was and how far she was from the entrance door. She let go of the car she was holding on to and dashed towards where she could picture the door. The moment she took a step, the other followed just as quickly. As soon as she hit the wall, she searched for the light switch blindly, until she hit it. At once she spun around—ready to confront her tormentor.

Nothing.

There was nothing there...not by her or anywhere in the parking lot. Though the parking lot was big, there weren't many cars. Again she tried to feel her surroundings, tried to skim whatever had been in there with her with her aura, yet she came against nothing. She furrowed her brows and would of walked inside if a sudden low growl hadn't send shivers down her spine.

Snapping her eyes once again towards the parking lot, she scanned every car there with her eyes. If it wasn't in her line of vision, then...Very slowly, Kagome lifted her eyes towards the ceiling of the parking lot. The gray ceiling was lined with pipes and cracks, old dirty gum sticking to the pipes—yet the sight before her had the hair on her neck rising.

Huge orange eyes blinked at her from a large fluffy head, large fangs glistened reflecting the light. On the crook of one of the pipes, a large tabby feline bared it's fangs at her, a growl ripping from it's throat as muscle and sinew rippled under soft fur.

Kagome closed the door behind her, not taking her eyes away from the large feline. She didn't want any one else wandering into the parking lot while a large cat wandered the area. Kagome stared at the bright orange eyes of the cat, trying to see deep into it's soul. Perhaps it was not as dangerous as it seemed, perhaps it was just...lost? The thought had her slapping her self...lost? A huge cat in the middle of the city? Sighing, she took a step forwards. It was obviously not a human pet, seeing it now she was sure it had some youkai in it. But why hadn't she sensed it? Every time she tried to get a feel of it, it was as if she slammed on an invisible wall. Nothing. Was it being protected? If so...by whom?

The cat jumped down in one smooth motion and crouched on its legs, seemingly ready to pounce. Kagome heard the faint squeak of the back door closing and cursed. Now she didn't only have to worry about herself—but some idiot that wandered into the parking lot. She tensed when the cat tensed and lifted it's nose to the air, then shifted to it's left...towards the back entrance.

Without warning, the feline coiled it's hind muscles and sprang towards the back entrance at a speed not even Kagome could keep up with. The moment the cat ran, Kagome jumped into action. Throwing a barrier around her she followed the feline as fast as she could; sprinting.

Kagome stopped as soon as she spotted the feline, and almost fainted at the sight. The cat did in fact have an owner, and it was being protected. Her jaw fell open as she drank the sight before her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing!

Her very own dark hero was kneeling on one knee—petting the beast! Sesshomaru brushed his fingers through the cat's fluffy mane carefully—almost tenderly. He looked up to meet the miko's confused stare, and almost smirked. He could see the many fleeting emotions coursing through her eyes as clearly as water.

"Sesshomaru?..." Kagome could barely speak pass the knot in her throat. She shook her head and said more clearly, "Who is that?"

Sesshomaru rose and tapped the cat's head lightly as it sat next to his feet, looking up at her through intelligent orange eyes.

"This is Tora, I believe you've already been acquainted," he spoke matter of factly, staring at the miko through peculiar eyes...or could it be...amusement?

Kagome lifted a brow, having learned it from him, "No we haven't." She would remember having met such an unforgettable creature, and she was positive she hadn't.

Sesshomaru's lips tilted in a half smile, his eyes warming towards the miko. "That night, at the bus stop, she met you. After I told her who you were, she wanted to meet you in person."

Kagome's eyes snapped towards the feline sprawled on the concrete floor, staring up at her quite smugly. Why that—that...it had planned it all all along! It wanted to scare her! The realization brought sudden moisture to her eyes—whether from relief or anger she didn't know or care.

"Why would she want to meet me in person? To scare the living daylights out of me?" she asked, staring at the amused cat. Kagome could of sworn it was laughing at her.

Once again, Sesshomaru's lips tilted up ever so slightly, "No. She also wanted to meet you, because you knew it's ancestor," even his voice sounded amused this time. Kagome looked up at him through puzzled eyes, and before she could ask, Sesshomaru answered her.

"The neko you traveled with, Kirara."

Kagome's eyes widened and snapped back towards the large cat on the floor once again. A warm smile spread across her face as fresh moisture gathered in her eyes. She took a step closer towards the neko and knelt next to it, "May I?" she asked reaching out.

The cat slammed it's great head onto her outstretched hand, rubbing it's ears on her palms. Kagome smiled, glad to gave another piece of her past with her.


End file.
